


格朗泰尔想要泡吧

by Realdian



Series: 格朗泰尔掉河里了 [6]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, 三人行就是提了一句, 基本上是个没cp的日常
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realdian/pseuds/Realdian
Summary: 巴阿雷点点头打断他的话，他正在努力适应新的身份，在手机里翻聊天室的记录，果然看到古费拉克半夜发的一张模糊照片，竟然还是自拍，古费拉克和裹成海马样子的他自拍，在左下角露出半个脑门，然后在群里说哈哈哈哈哈哈哈巴阿雷睡觉像海马。
Relationships: Joly/Bossuet Laigle/Musichetta
Series: 格朗泰尔掉河里了 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613092
Kudos: 4





	格朗泰尔想要泡吧

**Author's Note:**

> -还是那个现代au，短短-  
> -大家都是好朋友，颓废大学生宅家聚众喝酒

巴阿雷醒来的时候发现两件事情不对，一是他睡在格朗泰尔床上，二是没盖被子。他几乎是被冻醒的，一个大喷嚏后他的眼皮撑开，瞄到天花板上那谋杀现场一般的颜料大爆炸，心里就咯噔一下，我为啥在这儿？然后他眯着眼睛小心翼翼转头去看床的另一边——虽然不是第一次和格朗泰尔睡在一张床上了，但是上次他醒来时房间里除了他空无一人，而现在他能清晰得听到另一个人的呼吸，床的另一边没人，也很难有人，这张床并不宽，巴阿雷手脚摊开躺在上面就不剩下多少空位了，他揉了揉眼睛缓缓坐起，摸着身上那件不知道溅上什么东西的T恤四下张望，准备下床去找点水喝。

然后他就找到了——踩到了那个呼吸声的来源，古费拉克（裹着本应该在床上的薄被子）缩在地板上，完全没有要醒的意思，直到巴阿雷一脚下去蹭到小猫后背，古费拉克惊醒过来并抱着被子滚到墙角。

“你谋杀我。”

“我没被你吓死都算好的了。”巴阿雷也弹回了床上，抓着床头柱盯着他，“你为什么睡在地上？”

“你先是把我踢下来，现在又踩我，这不是谋杀是什么？”

巴阿雷沉默了，他确定他昨天躺上床的时候是一个人，但他也确定昨天自己喝得酩酊大醉，不然现在脑袋不会像刚生了雅典娜一样，古费拉克肯定也喝醉了，他刚刚完全没有踩到他好吗！这是夸大，是诬陷！那只是他还处于混沌状态的脚趾轻微地碰到了被子团的边缘然后落在了地上，除非古费拉克真有一条尾巴，不然不可能被踩到。他正努力寻找托辞，这位朋友有时有点像他的那位女朋友，会用一些刁钻古怪的问题难为他，要是答得不好，她就把下巴一扬，等他的下一个答案，放到古费拉克身上则是一双在胸前交叉的双臂，他会抱着手臂要一个解释，这样的古费拉克很少得到不满意的答案。

“万一你自己想睡地上呢？”巴阿雷说，“格朗泰尔去哪了，他昨天该不会和你一起睡地上了吧。”

“喔，他可没有。”古费拉克拨着自己翘起来的头发，“他没睡，至少昨天我进来时他还坐在那边搞什么东西，挤颜料的时候不小心溅到了胡子上，正在拼命擦胡子。

然后，我说，我不想睡沙发——那张沙发只能坐着睡，我会死的——也不想和若李挤一张床所以我来这儿看看有没有地方睡……昨天我们确实喝太多，但是哎呀，放春假不该开心一下嘛！他让我睡他的床，我一看你像个海马一样滚在床的一边，我想没事，也不是第一次和巴阿雷一起睡觉，然后我就躺下了。”

“我睡觉不像海马！”

“哈哈，我的手机可不这么想——我手机呢？”

“你是说那个鱼缸底下的那块砖头吗？”

“别啊！！安灼拉要把我杀了！”古费拉克像真的被踩了尾巴一样跳起来，冲过去捞他的砖头。“他真的会，你别笑了巴阿雷！你的照片我昨天拍完立刻发群里了，大家都知道你是海马了。但是安灼拉说早上九点要和我谈事情！现在几点了？”

格朗泰尔的房间里是不会有钟表的，他是布朗博士的反面，一个坚定的过自己生物钟而逃离世界同步时间的人，古费拉克晕头转向，正想拉开窗帘看看太阳，格朗泰尔撞进门来，手里抱着三个纸袋。“噢，你们起来了，巴阿雷，你睡觉的样子像……”

巴阿雷点点头打断他的话，他正在努力适应新的身份，在手机里翻聊天室的记录，果然看到古费拉克半夜发的一张模糊照片，竟然还是自拍，古费拉克和裹成海马样子的他自拍，在左下角露出半个脑门，然后在群里说哈哈哈哈哈哈哈巴阿雷睡觉像海马。

“谁也别杀谁。”格朗泰尔把东西往柜子里一扔，外套一脱就倒到床上，巴阿雷躺过的那个印子里，“现在我要睡觉了。”

“等等，先告诉我现在几点了。”古费拉克攥着窗帘布，“不然我就把窗帘打开了。”

“出去看，客厅有钟。”格朗泰尔把被子扯过来蒙住脑袋。

“为什么不问我？”巴阿雷跟在他后面走出房间。

“因为你确实把他踢下去了。”格朗泰尔喃喃道，但是没人听见。若李和米切什塔正挤在那唯一的沙发上，腿叠着腿那种，赖格尔蹲在玻璃茶几前面，把一根香蕉分成三份，古费拉克闯进这个场景的时候米切什塔正在讲笑话，并伸出手去接她的那一份。赖格尔的脑袋顶上就挂着钟，九点一刻，古费拉克拔腿就往门口冲。

“嘿，古费拉克，你去哪儿？”若李叫住他，他好像又有些感冒了，声音很闷。

“我去找安灼拉。”他顺手拿上外套。

若李看起来好像以为古费拉克在说中国话。

“外面在下雨，你要去也得带把伞，不然要伤风感报（冒）了。”他一口吞下那块香蕉。

古费拉克摆出那副没有人需要雨伞的表情，结果在迈出门槛的第一步就绊着了，巴阿雷适时扶了他一把。若李和米切什塔把沙发的位置让出来，女孩摸着他的头发。

“安灼拉不会杀了你的。”

“是啊，他看起来要杀谁也不会杀你。”

“你可以明天再去找他。”

“若李会给你煮可乐生姜汤，反正他自己也要喝的。”米切什塔笑着说。

“不管那是什么我都不会喝。”古费拉克反抗道。

“那你的头痛就好不了啦！”

古费拉克把脑袋靠在沙发上，觉得他们讲话的声音忽远忽近，这里任何一个人都没有在地板上睡一整个晚上！虽然他抢了巴阿雷的被子，但是那是人的生存本能，再说了，巴阿雷看起来也没有怎么样，没有伤风感报，反而是他后脑勺和脖子都疼得要死，昨天晚上格朗泰尔还表示睡在他这里不会出任何问题，你能怪谁呢，德·古费拉克，爱潘妮随便激了你两句你就忘了自己叫啥名字也忘了自己的酒量就那样其实更想喝的饮品是加了棉花糖的可可。

若李在切生姜的时候，格朗泰尔起来了，他从门缝里探出头来看了一眼，对每个人都点了点头以示问好，包括已经睡着的古费拉克。巴阿雷在拿吹风机企图拯救古费拉克的手机但是成效甚微，然后他抬头就看见R抱着那几个纸袋走出来，在厨房案板上放了两罐啤酒，在茶几上放下三罐白兰地，走进若李的房间一阵捣鼓，出来时手上只剩一瓶苦艾酒，他放到卫生间的洗脸池里。

“你在干嘛？”赖格尔问。

“我在准备串场泡吧，这样就不用出门了，还能到不同的场子喝不一样的酒。”格朗泰尔眼睛还没完全睁开，就那么眯着。

巴阿雷大笑起来，然后他把古费拉克的手机一扔，说：“算我一个。”

**Author's Note:**

> 我自己也觉得怪怪的，可能是太久没写悲了，但是，不写就永远不会恢复手感！（厚脸皮


End file.
